


Analysis

by helsinkibaby



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie's good at analysing situations and patterns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 1 prompt at August Rush, a picture of John and his smirk.

Part of Valerie's job involves analysing data, looking for patterns and it's something she's very good at, in all areas of her life. So she doesn't need anyone to tell her that falling for John Kennex is a very bad idea.

For one thing, they work together, work well together. If they got together, one of them would probably have to transfer and she likes where she is right now, isn't about to risk that for a roll in the hay. And if they didn't work out, she's known people who tried to work with exes and it never went well - transferring would probably be the easy option.

Besides, she's studied enough patterns to know that anything working out between them is against the odds. John's still hung up on Anna, is obsessed with the ambush and has a case of denial about his PTSD that psychologists would kill to do a case study on. He's not ready for anything serious, and she's not the type of girl for anything else. 

Valerie's a smart girl, she knows all this. 

But then she catches sight of him across the bullpen. Or worse, she talks to him, gets to seethose blue eyes close up, gets to see the pull of his lips when he smiles. Gets close enough to catch the faintest scent of his cologne, to almost feel his strength when he walks beside her.

Those are the times when she knows falling for him is a bad idea but she can't help it.

She doesn't want to either. 


End file.
